Quests (Prophecies)
Pre-Searing Ascalon Please see Pre-Searing quest list for more information. Post-Searing Ascalon Ascalon City *Captain Arne: Barradin's Advance *Captain Arne: Fires in the East *Captain Arne: Vanguard Equipment *Symon the Scribe: Cities of Ascalon *Symon the Scribe: Counting the Fallen *Warmaster Tydus: Defend the Wall *Warmaster Tydus: The King's Message *Warmaster Tydus: Recruits for Hollis *Warmaster Tydus: Scavengers in Old Ascalon *Warmaster Tydus: The Troublesome Artifact Old Ascalon *Captain Osric: The Krytan Ambassador *Ambassador Zain: The Ambassador's Quandary *Ambassador Zain: A Mission of Peace *Ambassador Zain: Helping the People of Ascalon 15px *Witness Rastin: Rastin's Ritual *Witness Rastin: Symon's History of Ascalon *Gate Guard Hollis: Barradin's Stand *Gate Guard Hollis: Supplies for the Duke 15px *Master Ranger Nente: The Charr Patrol 15px *Master Ranger Nente: The Charr Staging Area 15px *Master Ranger Nente: Endangered Species 15px *Elementalist Aziure: Elemental Knowledge 15px *Elementalist Aziure: Scorched Earth 15px *Shalev the Hermit: Shalev's Task 15px *Warmaster Grast: Gargoyle Trouble 15px *Warmaster Grast: Into the Breach 15px *Warmaster Grast: Military Matters 15px *Grazden the Protector: In Memory of Paulus 15px *Grazden the Protector: Protecting Ascalon 15px *Grazden the Protector: Sowing Seeds 15px Sardelac Sanitarium *Vassar: A Cure for Ralena 15px *Vassar: Mesmerizing the Enemy 15px *Vassar: Trying Times 15px *Kasha Blackblood: Death in the Ruins 15px *Kasha Blackblood: Oberan's Rage 15px *Necromancer Munne: The Stolen Artifact 15px *Avatar of Dwayna: Family Ties Regent Valley *Sergeant Brannen: Regent Valley Defense Fort Ranik (Mission) *Gurn Blanston: Deliver a Message to My Wife Eastern Frontier *Cynn: Caravan in Trouble 15px Serenity Temple *Erudine: Experimental Elixir 15px *Erudine: Unnatural Creatures 15px *Kendrick Redstaff: The Geomancer's Test 15px *Kendrick Redstaff: The Way of the Geomancer 15px *Priestess Rashenna: Replacement Healers 15px Frontier Gate *Warmaster Riga: Frontier Gate Fugitives *Warmaster Riga: Ruins of Surmia Piken Square *Duke Barradin: The Siege of Piken Square *Duke Barradin: Althea's Ashes *Duke Barradin: Fires in the North *Duke Barradin: Hammer and Anvil *Armsman Pitney: Army Life 15px *Undertaker Cortis: Casualty Report 15px *Undertaker Cortis: Fallen Soldiers 15px *Ivor Trueshot: Charr Reinforcements 15px *Viggo: The Duke's Daughter *Viggo: Garfazz Bloodfang *Farrah Cappo: The Red-Cloaked Deserter Northern Shiverpeaks Yak's Bend *Captain Osric: The Road to Borlis Pass *Captain Osric: Shiverpeak Stragglers *Captain Osric: The Way is Blocked *Grand Mason Stonecleaver: Helping the Dwarves 15px *Van the Warrior: Securing the Vale 15px *Van the Warrior: The Wayward Monk 15px *Howland the Elementalist: A Heart of Ice 15px *Necromancer Morgan: Renegade Necromancer 15px *Sebedoh the Mesmer: The Stone Summit Champion 15px *Tabor Woolridge: The Missing Artisan Traveler's Vale *Elsa Alston: Oswalt's Epitaph *Rangil Ironbow: Iron Horse War Machine *Rangil Ironbow: Minaar's Trouble *Rangil Ironbow: Minaar's Worry *Artemis the Ranger: Stone Summit Beastmasters 15px Beacon's Perch *Master Saberlin: Hungry Devourer 15px *Master Saberlin: The Deserters 15px *Master Saberlin: To Kryta: Refugees Griffon's Mouth *Master Seeker Nathaniel: To Kryta: The Ice Cave *Aidan: To Kryta: Journey's End Kryta Lion's Arch *Magi Malaquire: Orrian Excavation *Magi Malaquire: Malaquire's Test 15px *Bodurus the Outfitter: Merchant's Plea *Amen the Guide: Report to the White Mantle *Firstwatch Sergio: The Villainy of Galrath *Jiaju Tai: The Weaver of Nebo North Kryta Province *Damaris: The Ascalon Settlement 15px *Archivist Ithimar: Graven Images 15px *Farmer Dirk: The Last Hog 15px *Miraba: Bandit Trouble *Captain Greywind: Blankets for the Settlers *Captain Greywind: Reversing the Skales *Lionguard Riddik: Duties of a Lionguard Nebo Terrace *Inspector Caleb: The Hot Springs Murders 15px Beetletun *Elder Hezron: The Undead Hordes 15px Temple of the Ages *Brother Mizar: The False Gods 15px Fisherman's Haven *Watchman Arad: The Lost Princess 15px *Watchman Arad: The Royal Papers 15px Maguuma Jungle Druid's Overlook *Trader Versai: A Brother's Fury *Trader Versai: Eye For Profit 15px *Envoy Ero: Mysterious Message 15px *Avatar of Dwayna: Wisdom of the Druids Silverwood *Alari Doubleblade: The Price of Steel 15px Quarrel Falls *Gareth Quickblade: White Mantle Wrath: Demagogue's Vanguard Ettin's Back *Deep Root: Blood And Smoke 15px *Deep Root: Dropping Eaves 15px *Councilor Vaylor: Urgent Warning *Councilor Vaylor: White Mantle Wrath: A Helping Hand Henge of Denravi *Shadow: Passage Through The Dark River Crystal Desert The Amnoon Oasis *Fangfa Tai: Ancient Secrets *Ghostly Hero: Sand Of Souls Augury Rock *Marchena: Ghostly Vengeance 15px *Jorn Kudebehi: Into the Unknown 15px Heroes' Audience *Yort the Bronze: The Misplaced Sword 15px *Cembrien: The Elementalist's Path *Zratha Kor: The Necromancer's Path Seeker's Passage *Tirzah: A Belated Betrothal 15px *Nausuan: The Monk's Path *Telius: The Ranger's Path Skyward Reach *Sariss Yassith: Forgotten Wisdom 15px Destiny's Gorge *Annelle Fipps: The Forgotten Ones 15px *Eulenias: The Mesmer's Path *Agastos the Brave: The Warrior's Path Southern Shiverpeaks Droknar's Forge *Vanyi: The Hero's Journey *Vanyi: The Hero's Challenge 15px *Captain Hugo Bronzebeard: Seeking the Seer *Vision of Glint: Defend Droknar's Forge *Vision of Glint: The Last Day Dawns *Vision of Glint: Defend North Kryta Province *Vision of Glint: Defend Denravi *Vision of Glint: The Titan Source Grenth's Footprint *Dwarven Prospector: To Sorrow's Furnace *Dwarven Prospector: The Final Assault Sorrow's Furnace *Cold One 15px *Fire in the Hole 15px *The Forge Heart *Gathering Resources 15px *Kilroy Stonekin 15px *Noble Intentions 15px *Noble Intentions Plan B 15px *Political Ramifications 15px *Subversive Ideas 15px *Summit Slaves 15px *Tasca's Reprise *Unruly Slaves 15px *Unspeakable, Unknowable 15px *Wrenches in the Gears 15px Ring of Fire Islands Ember Light Camp *Shadow: Final Blow The Fissure of Woe *Army of Darkness 15px *Defend the Temple of War 15px *The Eternal Forgemaster 15px *A Gift of Griffins 15px *Restore the Temple of War 15px *Tower of Courage 15px *The Wailing Lord 15px *Khobay The Betrayer *Slaves of Menzies 15px *The Hunt 15px The Underworld *Clear the Chamber 15px *Escort of Souls 15px *Restore the monuments of Grenth *Unwanted Guests *Wrathful Spirits *Servants of Grenth Category:Guides